42 choses que Kaito Kid n'ai pas autorisé à faire
by EncreDeClavier45
Summary: ONE SHOT - Le titre est assez explicite je pense, donc voici les 42 choses que notre voleur gentleman/lycéen pervers préféré n'a pas le droit de faire. C'est mon premier écrit et j'ai la prétention de dire qu'il est assez comique. Enjoy ;


Bonjour ! Voici mon premier écrit (on ne peut décemment pas appeler ça une fiction lol). J'ai découvert ce genre de parodie sous forme de liste sur le fandoms de Twilight et ça m'a tellement fait rire que je me suis dit : "allez, soyons fous :D" !.

Dans mes documents, ce texte est appelé "Délire sur Kaito Kid" ce qui peut éventuellement justifier le niveaux assez bas ;) mais bon, BE CRAZY !

**Voici mon premier écrit que Detective Conan (ou/et Magic Kaito).**

**42 choses que Kaito Kid n'ai pas autorisé à faire**

1) Brandir un crucifix devant Akako en hurlant « Fille du diable ! » en plein cours d'Histoire (en particulier si le cours est sur le sort des sorcières au Moyen-âge en Europe).

2) Se faire passez pour Shinichi et allait dire à Ran qu'en fait, il a toujours aimé sa mère.

3) Se faire passez pour Shinichi et dire à Ran qu'il a des tendances SM (en particulier si les Detectives Juniors sont là).

4) Se faire passez pour Shinichi tout court.

5) Dire devant Hakuba que Sherlock Holmes était gai...

6) … Puis lui dire qu'il devrait faire son coming-out si il veut prétendre être son digne successeur...

7) … Avant de partir en courant en hurlant que si Hakuba poursuit Kaito Kid avec autant d'insistance c'est parce qu'il est gai et qu'il est amoureux du Kid.

8) Prendre des photos du commissaire Nakamorie quand celui-ci cuisine dans son tablier rose et placarder les photos dans tout le commissariat.

9) Inviter Hakuba et le reste de ses amis chez lui pour dîner et leurs servir de la caille en faisant croire qu'en fait c'est Watson, le faucon d'Hakuba...

10) … Puis se foutre de la poire d'Hakuba quand celui-ci s'étouffe parce qu'il le croit.

11) Kidnapper Conan et le déguiser en fille...

12) … Avant d'appeler Ayumi en lui proposant de jouer à la poupée Conan.

13) Offrir une rose rouge à Hakuba devant toutes ses fans...

14) … Puis se lancer dans une déclaration passionnée où il explique les raisons pour lesquelles ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble.

15) Dire à Sonoko qu'il accepte de sortir avec elle si elle saute de la tour de Tokyo pour faire diversion lors de son prochain vol.

16) Parler avec l'accent anglais pendant une semaine.

17) D'en plus deviner la couleur, voler la culotte d'Aoko...

18) … Et une fois au poste de police dire que c'est le Kid qui l'a obligé...

19) … Puis dire au psychologue qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser car le Kid lui avait promis de l'emmener à Disney Land Paris à dos de flamant rose.

20) Prendre l'apparence de Kogoro et passez la journée à souligner les points communs entre Conan et Shinichi.

21) Offrir à Ai le kit du petit chimiste.

22) Fondre en larmes lors d'un de ses vols en disant qu'il n'en peut plus de cacher sa relation avec l'inspecteur Nakamori.

23) Voler la montre d'Hakuba, la peindre en rose et mettre des paillettes dessus...

24) … Puis accuser Watson.

25) Se déguiser en sorcier à Halloween et proposer à Akako d'échanger des sorts.

26) Donner des surnoms ridicules à ses camarades (ex : Akako = Voldemort)

27) Faire exploser la pièce en cours de chimie...

28) … Et accuser Hakuba en disant que c'est parce que celui-ci à lâcher une caisse.

29) S'habiller en soubrette et demander aux gens de l'appeler Hakuba-chan.

30) Portait un tee-shirt ''I love London''...

31) … Puis barrer le ''London'' et le remplacé par ''Kaito''.

32) Créé un drapeau rose à paillettes et dire que c'est le drapeau de Chouchouland...

33) … Chanté l'hymne national de Chouchouland (_Baby on more Time_ de Britney Spears) en cours de géographie en secouant le drapeau (cf. règle 32).

34) Dire que le Kid est un voyeur et qu'il espionne les jeunes hommes tout en jetant un regard éloquent à Hakuba.

35) Sautiller et applaudir dès que Conan dit sa phrase philosophique à la fin de chaque enquête.

36) Appelez Conan anonymement et lui dire qu'il doit déménage dans un trou perdu en Suisse pour devenir berger...

37) … Ou alors l'organisation viendra chercher Ran pour prendre le thé et faire du shopping avec Vermouth, Kir et Chianti.

38) S'habiller en indien et faire la danse de la pluie quand il ne veut pas faire sport au lycée.

39) Organiser une soirée arrosée et faire boire Aoko jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit saoule...

40) … Puis dire que si elle arrive à embrasser Hakuba, il lui fera un câlin.

41) Aller au lycée habillé en Barbie Lac des Cygnes...

42) … Et courir après Hakuba en hurlant « Ken ! »

* * *

Voila, alors ? Je mérite de me faire manger à petit feu par une mouche cannibale ? Ou ça passe ? (du moins assez pour que je ne sois pas jeter dehors ;))

Je précise que je suis une grande fan de Kaito Kid et bien que je bave devant son côté charmeur et gentleman, il faut avouer que Kaito c'est avant tout un ado

aux idées assez... étranges (parfois déplacée, parfois ridicules...)


End file.
